Talk:Fan Universe Character's Valentine's Day Special!
Click here to discuss #Willy the Penguin #Matthew von Injoface #Xary #Mectrixctic #Newtre #Maddieworld #Bellina #Dan #PabloDePablo #E-114 #Willie Watt #Mabel #Cable #ZapWire #Never #Eborpas #Xorai #Xara #Lord Fishstick (He's a fish.) #Phycic (He tracks down E-114, but gets affected by the love gas) #Cadence #Dancing Penguin #12yz12ab supporting Characters #Corai #Darktan #Doctor Surray #Jessica #Pizza Penguin #Luka Wryren #Jake Gastby #Foamy #Sally "Slithers" #Gary #Ethan #Penelope O'vian #Jacob Monte Captio #Spider880 #Tsunami #Hurricane #Metalmanager Permanant Couples Add more possible couples! *Dancing Penguin and Cadence *Never and Jal *Corai and Dara *Tsunami and E-114 (HOWEVER, its kept secret by the two) *Phycic and Whatever Our Blaze Parody Will Be Story Matthew is trying to give everyone treats, Xorai wants the continent to be full of hate and Bellina is trying to make a super-love potion so that Xary will fall for Willie. However things go awry after a fight between Bellina and Xorai, which Xorai wins! and it gets sent into the atmosphere and nearly every penguin inhales it and falls madly in love with everything around them. This includes other penguins, puffles, trees, rocks, EVERYTHING. They are going everyone trying to please their loved ones, and chaos is everywhere. Some penguins are not affected and try to stop this. Unfortunantely, these penguins happen to be villains who love the world in chaos. They do find love repulsive, but how far are they going to go to be unselfish? Unaffected Characters (must be evil, apathetic, or have a huge to moderate ego and are role-play characters) *Xary (full of hate) *Bellina (full of hate) *Willie Watt (obsessed with Xary to an extreme and was already made immune) *Mectrixctic (Full of Hate and slightly apathetic) *Jake Gastby (Apathetic) *Luka Wryren (Full of hate) *Xorai + his clones (Full of Hate) *Darktan (Full of Hate) *Mabel (Full of hate and has an ego) *Cabel (Ego) *Doctor Surray (Full of Hate) *Matthew von Injoface (Ego) *Eborpas (Ego) *Penelope (Full of hate and Ego) *Lord Fishstick (Apathetic) *12yz12ab X (Full of hate) Well, it's a good thing that Matthew is a part of this and is very willing to stabalize the contry again, but in order to do this he'll need the brains, armies, and power of the villains to do this. Will he get the enemies Darktan and Xorai to cooperate? Will he get any of them to help? Will his owner stop trying to buy chocolates and flowers to his sofa? WRITE!!!! Well, Matthew succeeds, but still has to keep an eye on the baddies. They manage to make "hate gas" which they release into the atmosphere. However, all it does is make everyone love and hate everything around them, making the world more chaotic. However, Matthew is not willing to give up, even though the group of villains are ready to break up and the continent looks pretty much doomed. Ending Well, writing an ending might not be practical before the story is written but... *Matthew gives people Valentine's gifts *The villains are still evil *Willy stops loving his sofas *Never finds a girlfriend *Something bad happens to Mabel *Gailard turns this into a play *Mediocre ending! :*The characters are too exausted to celebrate Valentine's Day, and agree to make it up the next year. COMING SOON! I think we should start... We only have one chapter, and yet its February, I think we should start it... --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 21:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should. Go to the plan page and blog first. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC)